


Heroes v. a brat and a creep

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Fluffyverse [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anya Jenkins lives, Cordelia Chase Lives, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassing nudity, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Not for Andrew fans, Not for Kennedy fans, Nudity, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sequel, Tara Maclay Lives, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Lives, Winifred "Fred" Burkle lives, for fun, most of them anyway, naked shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: The Scooby Gang and Team Angel join forces to teach Kennedy and Andrew a lesson. Pure crack fic. Sequel to 'Team Angel v. Team Spike- Civil War'. Not for Kennedy or Andrew fans.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Fluffyverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Heroes v. a brat and a creep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is a follow-up to my 'Team Angel v. Team Spike- Civil War' one-shot, and thank you to Bl4ckHunter and Brainstorm Sorcerer for the help. Hope all enjoy this.
> 
> For those who haven't read the previous fic, I suggest you do, and if you don't want to, here's a little explanation- this is an AU taking place after both the shows, and in this AU most of the dead characters are still alive because FUCK JOSS AND MARTI!

Kennedy was in the shower, taking out some shampoo as she rubbed it on her head, though the smell was different from the shampoo she normally used, and she noticed the soap was different as well as she rubbed it all over herself.

"The others should know not to change anything till I mention it", Kennedy groaned as she used the water to wash all the soap and shampoo off, and after cleaning herself with the towel, put on her clothes, walking out while waving her hair, and noticed the Scooby Gang and Team Angel laughing hysterically at more sharing of stories.

" _Bunch of idiots, laughing like crazies instead of doing any work like I do_ ", Kennedy thought to herself, her brain conveniently leaving out the part where all of them were close friends and had done a lot of work and evil fighting (Team Angel having fought a war before coming here), and so they were taking a small well-deserved break.

"Guys", Kennedy called out, wanting to ruin the fun by asking them for help in something, when she noticed them all staring at her weirdly.

"What's the matter?" Kennedy asked on noticing their looks.

"Uhhh…." Faith said, pointing at her chest, and then Kennedy noticed her shirt was gone, exposing her bra and abdomen.

"HUH?!" She said in shock. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Why are you roaming around without your shirt, what will people say?" Buffy asked as Kennedy looked at her.

"I was wearing it, now-"

"Pants too", Dawn said, gesturing downwards with her eyes as Kennedy noticed her pants were gone too, now leaving her in only her bra and panties, as well as shoes and socks.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in horror and humiliation, while the Scooby Gang and Team Angel laughed hysterically.

"Stop laughing, do som-"

"Okay, I don't think we've met before, thank God, but I saw you a few hours ago, your hair seemed to be longer, you cut them?" Cordelia asked Kennedy, and then Kennedy touched her flowing hair- only to touch air instead!

Then she touched her head, running her hand over it as she realized she had a boy-cut now.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Then the guys and girls all suddenly looked away as Willow said. "Kennedy, stop stripping, I am not interested!"

Kennedy noticed her bra was gone too, exposing her assets as she covered her chest. "AAAARGGGHHHHH!"

And with that, she ran off and she was in her own private room by the time her panties and shoes and socks disappeared, as the Scooby Gang and Team Angel laughed hysterically at her expense.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Spike said, raising his fist while Willow and Tara high-fived.

"Cheers for the wiccas!" Xander said as all cheered for the wicca couple.

"This day just got so much more fun", Anya said. "I love it, I wish I could make money off of it."

"This is just what we needed", Gunn smirked.

"So, who's next?" Angel asked with a cruel smirk.

"I think we know", Giles said with a matching smirk.

* * *

Later, night

Willow, Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Lorne were leading Andrew somewhere near the forest.

"Where are we going, guys?" Andrew asked.

"Since you are such a nice, hard-working member of the Slayer Organization, everyone wants to reward you", Fred told him as she chuckled inwardly.

"Not to mention, classy too", Wesley said.

"They say that about me?" Andrew asked.

"Oh yeah, you are beloved, you once compared yourself to Vegeta, didn't you? Well, you leave him in the dust", Willow said, knowing of the reference due to Xander, and wondered how Vegeta would react on finding out Andrew compared himself to him.

"Oh my God! This is the best day of my life! Thanks so much guys!" Andrew said in delight.

"Oh no worries, we all reward hard work", Gunn smirked.

"Especially work like yours, which involves telling people how much they are trusted or not", Cordelia said with another smirk, Andrew missing her snark.

"I'll even sing a song for you", Lorne said. " _Andrew, you are like Mountain Dew-"_

"Okay, I'm flattered, I love your voice, but please sing when I get my reward", Andrew requested.

"Sure", Lorne said, exchanging a look with the others which Andrew didn't notice.

And then they saw Buffy, Angel, Spike, Tara and Faith standing near a cage, which seemed to be empty.

"So guys, what's my reward?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, I'm about to give it to you", Faith said with a smirk as she walked to Andrew, putting her hand on the hem of her shirt as Andrew stared, his jaw dropping.

"R-really?" Andrew asked.

"Not just me- Buffy, Willow, Cordy, Tara and Fred will do it too", Faith said with a smirk.

"And you guys, you don't mind?" Andrew asked Angel, Spike and Wesley.

"You put us to shame", Spike said, sharing a look with Angel.

"Oh my God!" Andrew said as Faith slowly started lifting her shirt, exposing her well-toned abdomen, and Andrew stared with a dropped jaw, looking forward to seeing Faith's boobs.

_TACK!_

Andrew fell down, groaning as he held his broken and bleeding nose.

"What? My rewa-" Andrew started, his voice nasal now.

"You're getting it, you bloody creep", Faith said as she lifted him by the collar and punched his face twice, giving him two black eyes and let him go, making him stagger back.

Andrew then looked at the cruel smirks on everyone else as Willow, Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Lorne all walked to the side of Buffy, Angel, Spike and Tara, and Faith did the same.

"Aw come on guy-"

Tara and Willow then did a spell as suddenly, hellhounds appeared in the cage, horrifying Andrew.

"Remember? Your older brother set them on prom night. He almost ruined everyone's night!" Buffy said to him.

"So this is karma", Angel said, exchanging a look with Tara. "Shall I do the honors?"

"I'll be honored if you do the honors", Tara smirked.

"Guys-"

Angel opened the cage and the hellhounds all ran at Andrew, making him scream as he ran off in terror.

"HEEEEEELLLPPPPPPPP!" He screamed as everyone else was almost rolling on the ground at his misery, laughing hysterically.

* * *

Satsu, Renee and Vi were training with other Slayers when they noticed Andrew being chased by the hellhounds and them and the other Slayers started laughing too, no one in the mood to help the ogling creep.

Andrew then stopped, ripping out a blade of grass, before running again as he took out a small vial and poured the contents on the blade, before turning and hurling it at the hellhounds, and then backed off as the hellhounds sniffed the blade and stopped.

It was a camouflage spell which hid his scent from them.

"Huh?" Xander said as he and Dawn arrived. "Why have the hounds stopped?"

"I did something", Andrew said with a smirk.

"You're good", Dawn told him before smirking. "But Willow and Tara taught me."

She handed Xander another blade of grass, also having something poured on it, which he hurled at the hellhounds, and sniffing it, they turned at Andrew and growled again, making him gulp as he ran off, and the two laughed at him while high-fiving.

The hellhounds chased Andrew as he ran to the store room where Giles and Anya kept stuff, seeing the two working there. "GUYS! PLEASE HELP ME!"

He ran inside, the hellhounds coming closer as Giles asked. "What's the matter, you bloody idiot?"

"The Hellhounds are after me!" Andrew said, pointing at them. "They're all so mean! Please help!"

"Sure, let's bring that thing over from the other room to shoo them away", Anya said to Giles as the two walked to another room, Andrew thinking they were bringing something, when he heard buzzing, and turned to see a box of magical bees had been "accidentally" left open by Giles and Anya.

The bees then started flying out as Andrew gulped, and noticed the hellhounds coming closer, and with a scream of horror, ran out, narrowly avoiding the hellhounds and bees as all chased him together, and no one cared for his screams of help.

Then one hellhound bit him in the butt, tearing off his pants as he screamed in pain, and some other Slayer recruits noticed his teddy bear briefs, laughing hysterically.

* * *

Half an hour later

Andrew lay on the ground, bleeding and stung, his face all sore. Willow and Tara had done a spell to take down the bees and hellhounds, but Andrew had pretty much all his clothes torn off, and claw marks all over his body.

"So, will you ogle people again you bloody creep?" Spike asked him.

"Noooouhhhghhh…" He trailed off, before his head turned the other way and he lost consciousness, and both the Scooby Gang and Team Angel shared hysterical laughter at his misery again, which was no less than the creep deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Andrew and Kennedy got what they deserved.
> 
> Plus, its funny how everyone here hates Andrew, even Cordelia who has never even met him in canon, he's that horrible.
> 
> So hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
